The end or is it
by Japanophile
Summary: Nagisa assassinated koro sensei! And only a few days until me blew up the earth. But lately Nagisa has been feeling wierd. He was a lot quicker, smarter and everything then he used to be. Nagisa saved the world and recieved 10 billion yen, everyone thought it was the end of koro sensei, bu is it really?
1. Chapter 1

Why hello there peeps! I see that there is a very dinky number of assassination classroom fanfics. I was taken back by this, assassination classroom is the best manga ever! So I decided to take matters into my own hands. Enjoy!~

I NO OWN ANYTHING (this is all in Nagisa's point of view)

March was just around the corner, the end of the world was just around the corner. Everyone was trying thier hardest to assassinate Koro sensei, but nothing was working.

Karasuma asked me to meet him after school and I was on my way right now. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I went in. Karasuma was sitting at his desk, his fingers laced. "Have a seat."

I sat down.

"Nagisa I wanted to talk to you about something. I'll just get straight to the point because I have no idea of how to ease this slowley. You are a natural born assassin."

"N- natural, no I'm the weakest out of the class, I don't even look like a boy."

"Remember when you tried to kill koro sensei, using a bb pellet gernade? You kept your body movement natural, when you were practicing with me, you sneaked up on my and it felt like a snake slowley coiling around me. When you had to go up against Takaoka with a real knife. Instead of breaking down, you smiled and approached him like you were walking to school, and you brought him down eaisily."

"It was just luck."

"No, Nagisa, you are a natural assassin, the question is do you want that talent? I hesitated whether or not I should tell you."

"I'm glad you did, but I'll have to think about this more."

"Okay, now go home and get ready for tomorrow, we only have a few days to kill koro sensei."

"Thank you Karasuma." I got up and left.

As I walked down the mountain I thought about what Karasuma told me. It was a lot to take in, but I was glad he told me. I'm not smart, I can't cook up posions like okuda. I can't fight like karma. I'm not as artistic as sousuke. Ryunosuke is the best marksmanship on the boys side and Yumma was the best at knifework."

I reached the bottom of the mountain and started walking towards the train station. I arrived home, it was already night. Everyone was asleep as I tried to go up the stairs without making a sound.

I got into bed, but I couldn't sleep. I turned the lights on and opened my notebook with all of koro sensei's weaknesses. I took out a pencil and started forming an assassination plan. I was going to kill koro sensei tomorrow. For sure.

Sorry, short chapter but there will be a very unexpected twist. *evil smile* :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!~ I'm going to update a second one right after I did the first one :) I like to keep my chapters short. I'm going to go to the rocky mountains so there won't be any chapters until at least 5 days, unless I can get wifi in the mountains. Enjoy!~

I own nothing except for my hair :) Fluffy hair!

I rubbed my eyes, I must've fallen asleep on my desk. I took on last look at my plan before starting to get ready. I took a nice shower, grabbed breakfast and exited the house.

I wasn't going to say goodbye to family, in case my assassination goes wronge. Saying goodbye means that I won't see them for a long time, and I plan on seeing my parents every day.

I hiked up the mountain, my bag heavier because it was carrying my tools. I reached the top of the mountain and started setting up my assassination. Korosensei doesn't get to school until almost all the students are here. I was the first one here.

My hands shook a little as I tied the rope around the tree trunk. I got some perfume that Bitch sensei used to mask any scents. I double checked everything, when I was satisfied I sat down inside the classroom and waited for everyone to arrive.

While I waited, I thought. What is Karasuma is right and I am a natural assassin? I could become a pro. Class E can't move onto highschool anyway. After march, it's the end for us.

This was a big decision. I remember the look in my parent's eyes when they found out I was in class e- as- in- end class. The look told me everything. My parents wanted me to be a doctor or lawyer, someone that's successful and everyone looks up to them, but I can't. I might as well make use of the few talents I do have and use them.

Finally the students started coming in and koro sensei started the lesson. I'll ask Karasuma. I decided.

Finally school was over, I waited for everyone to leave so that I could carry out my assassination.

"Koro sensei, I'm having trouble with arthimatic, can you help me?"

"Of course, now come over to the black board." He picked up a piece of chalk and started writing a long complicated problem.

"Koro sensei is it okay if we go outside? The room is really dark and gloomy."

"Of course, go ahead I'll be there soon."

I knew he wouldn't be suspicious, I often asked him to tutor me outside.

I felt awefuly calm for someone who was about to kill thier teacher. Koro sensei approached me with some math books in him tentacles.

I didn't even take a big breath. I casually walked towards sensei to close the distance, but I also tripped a wire while walking. Then it happened to fast.

(this may be a bit unrealistic, but it's a fanfic :) ) A picture of a woman's boobs appeared in front of sensei, making him step forward to get a better look a rope swung down too stabbed koro sensei, but he moved back only to have his tentacles taken away by the many anti sensei bullets on the ground. Multiple pails of water dumped water on sensei. He bloated up and couldn't moved. Then I untied the rope from around the tree and dozens of anti sensei knives went though him. Sensei layed there not moving.

All of a sudden my head started hurting, I clutched it until it went away, weird.

Upon hearing all the commotion Karasuma came, shocked to see koro sensei dead.

"Nagisa did you do this?"

"y-yes." I couldn't believe I pulled it off.

"I-i have to inform the leaders. Karasuma sensei ran off, but came back to get me "You come to, I bet they want to see the boy who saved the world."

I stood behind Karasuma sensei. Several television screens were surrounding us. Important people from all around the world. (I put the words Nagisa said in bold to make it easier to read)

"WHAT! A junior high school boy killed him?"

"Really?"

"By himself?"

"I don't believe it."

"Does that mean we have to give him 10 billioin yen."

"You idiot of course! He just saved the world."

They blundered amongst themeselves.

"We should throw a party for the young chap. Give him some recognition."

"**No**." I was startled by my own voice saying those words.

"Excuse me?" Several worldwide leaders asked?

** "I'm very sorry for my outburst, but I don't want recognition. I will accept the 10 billion yen and share it amongst my classmates."**

"Are you sure you don't people knowing the extraordinary thing you did?" An englishman asked with a puzzled face.

** "I don't need recognition, besides it would affect my job."**

"Job?

** "I have decided to become a teen assassin."**

"!" The leaders started talking all at once

"Are you sure you want to venture into such a dangerous career?" A chinese man asked.

** "I've thought about it. Karasuma made me realize to potential I have, the skill. I'm in class e as in end class. After this year of school there's no hope for me and my classmates. I'm not as smart as some of them. I'm not as artistic or strong, but I am good at assassinating. I should use the few skills I have to help." I said the same words I thought to myself**

Karasuma looked at me. His face showed a mix of stern (like it always is) happy, shock and amusement. "If Nagisa would like, I can personally look after him and help him in."

"We are not his parents, although I disapprove of a nice young man to kill people." Several leaders nodded thier head in agreement.

** "Thank you." I said and exited the room with Karasuma.**

** "Will you really help me?" I asked him**

"Of course, I have to say I am a bit surprised though. (okay this may seem a little straight forward, but I don't really have the patience to ease into this.) "but I suggest we tell your parents that you died."

"**What**?!" I looked at him

"It's either that or we tell them that you killed a monster and now you're going to become a pro assassin."

** "Okay, how though?"**

"I'll tell them."

** "Do we tell my classmates?"**

"Of course."

** "Wow, this is going to be hard."**

"You have to make sacrefices."

** "Okay, I'm ready, what are you going to tell my parents?"**

"You just went missing, the school is on top of a mountain. You must've gotten lost or something."

"**Okay, who and where am I going to stay with after You tell my parents I died?"**

** "**I'll take you in for now. I'll teach you more techniques. Irina can also show you assassination techniques."

** "You? Bitch sensei?" I asked surprised**

"Yes, come to class early tomorrow so we can make preparations."

** "Okay. Bye karasuma sensei."**

I started my long walk down the mountain. I got down faster than expected. I looked behind me, huh? I was just at the top, but now I was at the bottom in a couple of eyeblinks, that was really wierd.

_Nagisa?_ A voice inside my head said.

** I looked around, **_**koro sensei? Where are you? **_**I thought**

_In your head_

_** What?!**_

_ I don't know what happened_

_** Why are you in my head?**_

_ You know that headahe you got after you killed me?_

_** Yeah. . .**_

_ I must've transfered to your brain_

_** HOW?**_

_ I don't know I'm an artificial creature afterall._ I could feel him smiling

_**Is that why I got down the mountain so fast? Did I get your mach 20 speed?**_

_ You also got my brains and strength. Your abilities may not be as strong, smart or fast as I was, but they are still beyond humanly possible._

_** Oh...cool?**_

_ Damn right it's cool. So I heard you're going to be an assassin?_

_**Yeah**_

_ I'll help_

_**?**_

_ There's isn't a chioce, I'm part of you now_

_** So I didn't actually kill you?**_

_ Nope, actually I let you kill me. You were smart to spray irina's perfume to mask the smell, but I knew there was a trap. I just wanted to see what would happen, big mistake on that_

_**Yeah**_ I still couldn't get over the fact that koro sensei was in my head. How many people do you know who have thier techers in thier mind?

I'll deal with it later. I was really tired, afterall I didn't sleep last night. I took a quick shower and plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

So what you think? I'm going to write more. Review please, I like to read them, tell me what you want to happen in hte story, what I can do to improve and just stuff :) I usually upload a chapter or two everyday, but I'm GOING TO THE ROCKIES! Please wait for me I'll upload Saturday or Sunday :)

BTW in a long conversation with about two people, the bold ones are Nagisa I did that so it isn't confusing, like when Nagisa and koro sensei talk with each other, the stuff in the paraentheese are just my opinions and stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people!~ Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm very happy to see 2 very nice reviews arigato! :)

Remember italics are conversations between koro sensei and nagisa and the bold is nagisa when it's a long conversation. Enjoy!~~ (haha double squigly)

I groaned, I didn't want to get up, but I got up anyway. My head still ached, suddenly memories from yesterday flowed into my brain. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or. . .

_**Koro sensei?**_

_ Hello nagisa good morning_

_** -_- I guess it was real them**_

_ Of course it's real, why do you not want me inside your head?_

_** It's just. . .wierd, having your teacher inside your head.**_

_ I'm giving you super speed, strength and intelligence!_

_** Okay well I need to get ready so it would be nice if. . .**_

_ Alrighty I won't see your weiny :)_

At that I got ready as fast as I could. I pulled my shirt on and pulled my pants up. I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth and jammed my feet into my sneaker and ran out of the house.

I was heading towards the train station when I remembered I had super speed. I tried running, but I wasn't any faster than I was a few mays ago.

_**Koro sensei?**_

_ Yes nagisa_

_** A little help?**_

_ Okay~_

I tried running again and this time I took off. So apparently I couldn't use my new powers unless koro sensei cooperated with me. In a few minutes to seconds I was on top of the mountains.

I startled Karasuma sensei.

"Nagis! I didn't see you sorry." He offered his hand up to me.

I rubbed my head and took it. I was going so fast I knocked into him while trying to slow down.

"c'mon all of the student are almost here."

We had our own little class e assembly. Karasuma told everyone how I assassinated koro sensei and he gave me 10 billion yen. I split it evenly and gave a portion to everyone even the lazy trio.

We were outside very close to the edge where karma jumped off when he was trying to assassinated koro sensei.

When I was finished giving out the money it started. I stepped back and stumbled over an awfully large rock. I fell back and started falling.

Everyone screamed. Karma ran down to the bottom of the cliff as fast as he could.

I gave a small smile as the air rushed around me. Then I hit rock bottom.

Karma reached me and felt for pulse, there was none. A tear came out from his eyes. He trudged back up and told everyone. I was dead.

I felt guilty, lying to my friends. I watched as they cried.

Yes, I, Nagisa am alive. It was quite easy to fake my death. I got the idea from Sherlock Holmes.

I made another me. When I fell off the cliff, on the ground, there was a certain spot which was squishy. I feel into the hole and set the fake me up.

Karma came to check if I was dead, and I was. Now I can start being an assassin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello please don't be mad at me! I haven't updated any of my fanfics for about 2 months and I'm so sorry! So without further ado! Here is your chapter 4 :) Again sorry about grammatical errors English is my second language . Yay you're going to learn how to fire a gun in this chapter enjoy!

I don't own anything!

It felt being dead, but not actually being dead. I frowned, and checked my wrist for a pulse, yup still there. I lived with Karasuma sensei now since he lived alone and he was one of the only people who knew I was still alive.

My heart wrenched as I thought of everyone. I felt so bad for having to decieve them. My family was sad, but not sad enough. Class E built a shrine for me and gave me a little moment of silence. It felt weird watching my own funeral.

I nibbled on a rice cookie while Karasuma sensei was out getting equipment to start my assassin training. I wondered if I should tell him about Koro sensei in my head? I decided not to, at least not until later. I still couldn't get over the fact that my teacher is sharing the same body as me. It sent shivers down my spine, a living nightmare.

I looked out of the window and saw nothing but trees and greenery. Karasuma had 2 homes. One in the city and one in the woods. I lived in the one in the woods. The little cottage was located on the same mountain as Class E's building. So I could always visit my friends, secretly of course.

The door swung open and Karasuma sensei came in holding a bunch of artilery. I stood up and helped him get the equipment through the door.

"Sorry it took so long, Nagisa." He said wiping his brow.

"It's okay. So what did you get?" I asked leaning forward to get a beter look at the stuff.

"Come outside and I'll show you, your training starts now."

( sorry I don't know too much about guns so just bear with me)

I joined him outside. The air was fresh and the view, stunning. Karasuma handed me a slick silver pistol.

"Okay, so Nagisa try firing that gun."

"Won't anyone hear?"

"Don't worry a couple of gunshots are to be expected in the mountains, besides it's hunting season."

"Okay." I aimed the gun at a tree and fired. Now how can I explain the feeling? For one the gun was a lot heavier than the ones we used on koro sensei. The recoil (when you get pushed back because the kick opf the gun when it fires is too strong) was so strong that I got knocked off my feet and the gun went skittering away. My arms hurt, I thought that it be the same as always, but this pistol was a real pistol. I groaned and stood back up.

Karasuma sensei took a few notes and noded. "That's to be expected those anti koro sensei guns were made specially for you kids. The recoil on those guns were held back and the bullets were a lot lighter." He handed me an anti koro sensei bullet and a normal bullet that fitted into my silver pistol. Sure enough the anti sensei bullet felt light as air while the regular bullet was heavy.

"You've still got a long way to go if you're going to become a pro assassin. Dont' worry Irina and I will help." Karasuma said as he retreived the gun from the ground.

_And Koro sensei_ I thought smulgy

_Yup I'm right here if you need me nagisa, cause afterall if you die, I die and I don't want to dead._ He replied back

"Stupid octapus" I muttered

"What?" Karasuma asked

Realizing that I said that out loud I turned red "Nothing, nothing."

"Okay? Well try this gun." He handed me a black revolver. I took it, but I felt uneasy. I aimed it at the same tree but I hesitated to pull the trigger. I was scared, it's power is too much and last time I fired I got knocked off my feet and that hurt.

Karasuma seemed to know what as going through my mind. "Nagisa, you can't be scared of the gun. The tree should be scared because it's going to get a bullet right through it's trunk right here." He walked to the tree and made an X. "Hold the gun firmly and plant your feet firmly. You're taking control, when you fire don't let the gun slip from your grip hold onto it tight."

_Nagisa_ Koro sensei's voice in my head _keep your finger off the trigger and outside the trigger guard until you're ready. Be sure of your target, the X, backstop and beyond. You don't want to hit anything besides that tree. Since you're a beginner grip the guin with both hands like last time. Your dominant hand should grip the gun high on the back strap, so it'll give you more your other hand so that it is pressed firmly against the exposed portion of the grip not covered by the gun hand. All four fingers of your support hand should be under the trigger guard with the index finger pressed underneath it. Stand with your feet and hips shouolder width apart. Bend the knees slightly. Use your dominant eye to look at the target, align your sights and set your picture. Press, dont' pull the trigger. Take the slack out of the trigger and surprise yourself, don't anticipate the gun shot, let it happen._

I followed koro sensei's directions in my head. I took slow deep breaths and pulled the trigger. There was a loud BOOM. I paniced for a second, but held ontot he gun tight, not allowing it to escape from my grasp. I stood my groun refusing to get pushed back by the recoil.

I realized that my eyes were closed shut. Cautiously I opened them. In the tree was a bullet, right in the center of the red X. A smile spread across my face. "YES!" I cheered.

Karasuma sensei looked shocked. "Nagisa! That was great! I didn't expect you to get it on the first try." He walked over to the tree and touched the spot where the bullet pierced the bark. "Incredible." He said

"Errr Karasuma sensei?" I asked

"What? Oh right, I think you're ready to move on." He ushered me back into the house.

He took out a long box and set it on the table.

"What is it?" I asked

"First here." He handed me a holster. "You can keep the black revolver, put it in it's holster."

I took it and did as he said.

Karasuma took out a knife and cut the box open. Inside was a sniper rifle. "If you're going to do assassinations most likely, you'll use a sniper rifle so you can kill them from far away. Sniper rifles have been a mainstay of the army for over a hundred years now. The sniper itself has become the ultimate assassin capable of avoiding detection. Ultimately it is the designated sniper's responsibility to remove a target threat in the form of a high ranking official, militry officer or rogue enemy element from being an effective part of the modern battlefield. Most of the time, you'll carry the sniper in pieces. Right now, you'll learn how to assemble and disassemble a sniper."

Karasuma demestrated a couple of times and then handed the pieces over to me. I handled them like they were a bomb, about to go off. I'd be lieing if I said I wasn't nervous.

Slowley I started. I had to take it apart a few times and back track, but in less than an hour I had the sniper assembled. I looked up to see Karasuma sleeping! I kicked him awake under the table.

"Huh? What? Oh, you're done." He yawned. "No, no Nagisa that won't do. You only have within seconds to get your sniper assembled and minutes to shoot your target then seconds to pack up your sniper and get away. Maybe if you were in a real situation? Come outside."

I grabbed the sniper and followed him out. Karasuma got a ladder out and told me to climb up to the roof. And then from the to disassemble the sniper. I did as he told me to do and waited for furthur instructions.

"So Nagisa!" He yelled up at me. He made another X on a tree. "That's your target. Assemble your sniper, hit it and then disassemble your sniper and get off th roof before I notice you. If I do notice you." He held up the silver pistol I used before. "I'll shoot you." He said with a mischevious smile.

I gulped a little "You wouldn't really shoot me would you?"

He shrugged "This gun might not even be loaded. I'll let you decide. Now, Begin."

HAHA Im ending it there, I might upload before bed, maybe. Here are the websites I used for the guns

How to fire a hand gun: 2010/08/31/how-to-fire-a-handgun-safely-and-correc tly/

Sniper rifles: .


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo Lucky you, I decided to do another chapter but this one might not be all too long sorry about that. There will be a little cursing btw. No blood. . . yet

I don't own Assassination classroom

I gulped a little "You wouldn't shoot me, would you?"

He shrugged "This gun might not even be loaded. I'll let you decide. Now, Begin."

As soon as those words left his mouth he turned around and started counting the 25. At first I was in a daze. Karasuma sensei wouldn't hurt me. But then I remembered, I'm not a student anymore, I'm HIS student, he can do anything he wants. And I'm supposed to be dead anyway.

After thinking that I scapped back into reality. My hands flew as they tried fitting the snipers pieces together. My hands were shaking and I had to keep backtracking and taking things out. He's going to see me before I can put this stupid thing together.

_ Calm down Nagisa!_ Koro sensei's voice scolded at me _Look carefully at the pieces, don't you notice how that one fits wth that? It's like a puzzle. Calm down take deep breaths and try again._

Okay. I looked over at Karasuma to see that he started counting again. That made me a little mad for some reason. He was giving me a bonus, another chance. Or in other words he was slowing down so that I can catch up. My cheeks inflated, I'll show him. Everything was going pretty well, I saw how that piece fits with that. Now that I think about it, it was so simple. But then, naturally, things started to go wronge. I swung the almost finished piece around to get a better look, but I hit another piece and it fell to the ground.

I started panicking. I needed that piece. I considered climbing back down to get it when I realized that the ladder was missing. Damn it Karasuma you troll. I looked down, it wasn't too high up. I prepped myself to jump down when Karasuma turned around.

He aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. I yelped and ducked down. . . Wait. . . where was the bang? I looked up to see Karasuma sensei smirking, still pointing the gun at me.

"No bullet?" I asked from the top of the roof

"No there are bullets." He said opening the gun and letting copper bullets drop to the ground. "He turned the gun around to show me "Safety"

(for those of you who don't know anything about guns. Theres this switch thingy on guns and it goes from saftey to fire. You should hae figured out which does which. Fire is when you pull the trigger and it fires a bullet. Saftey is when the bullet doesn't shoot out when you pull the trigger but it makes a clicking sound. But if you pull the trigger 3 times while it's on saftey a bullet will shoot out. Please correct me if I'm wronge I'm not much of an expert on guns myself)

"Hey Karasuma Sensei, can you get the ladder?" I called

He turned away like he didn't hear me and started walking back intot he house.

"Hey! Karasuma! Get me down!" I yelled after him. I looked over the edge, for some reason it looked higher up than last time. I disassembled the sniper and put them back into the case.

_Koro sensei A little help?_ I asked

_Fine but Nagisa, you can't rely on me forever. If you're going to be an assassin and a good one in that. You have to be able to jump from building by yourself._

_ What kind of a teacher says that?!_

I looked over the edg again and jumped. I rolled as I made contact with the ground. I stood up, burshing myself off and went back into the house.

"Hey Nagisa what time is it?" Karasuma asked

I stared at him unbelievably, he just left his student on top of a roof and then acted as if nothing happened! "past 2:30"

"Damn it, that lady is always late."

"who's coming?"

"Irina."

"why?"

"She's a talented assassin, she'll teach you too. I'm just teaching you how to fight."

As if on cue Irina stepped through the door "MAN! Karasuma! Couldn't you have a training house on a tropical island instead of these woods? I got mosquito bites all over me! Oh, hello Nagisa."

"Hello Irina." Karasuma and I said

"If you don't mind, I'm going into town to get some groceries for dinner, there's equiptment out back." Karasuma stood up and went out.

Groceries for dinner. It almosts seems as though we're a family. Karasuma the dad Irina the mom and me the child.

"Just like a family huh?" Irina said as if reading my mind

"What? Oh yeah I guess."

"C'mon kiddo let's go."

_**Koro sensei behave yourself**_

_ What? C'mon Nagisa just try and sneak a few peeks_

_**NO! This is a T rated fanfic not Mrated. If you want that kind of stuff go to the Mrated section.**_

_ Fine_

I got up and ran after Irina who was already setting up a typical assassin trap.

"Okay kiddo right now you're going to learn how to make a wire trap."

I don't know why, but I was enjoying my assassin lesson. That is until I'll have to take someone's life from them.

HAHA told you it was going to be short no complaining! But I'll tell you one thing about myself. I'm a girl. Yes girls can also be into things like assassination and guns. But then again I might not be a girl and i might be a boy and I'm just saying I'm a girl so you wouldn't think I was a boy. But I'm actually a girl but I made you think I was boy when in the first place I was a girl to begin with. Now that I have you throughouly confused. I'll try to update soon!~


End file.
